Bonnie's Lust
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested oneshot. Bonnie is intent on having Ash all to herself; by any means necessary


**As mentioned, the following is a patron requested oneshot. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Bonnie knew full well that lots of girls were out to get Ash.

Given how much he traveled, how much he had accomplished, and him not being too hard on the eyes, it made sense of course. Bonnie was not ashamed of being one of those pining for him. But there was something other than size setting her aside from the others who held candles for Ash.

Bonnie was proactive. She wanted Ash all to herself, and would see to it that she made it happen, where most of the others were content simply hinting and hoping that he would pick up on it.

Her brother had recently completed his work on a new invention, a special device with a very special ability. Then, being his normal, slightly scatterbrained, slightly overworked self, set the device aside and got to work on the next.

It had then been quite easy for Bonnie to swipe the machine and hide it in her room. Once she had this, all she had needed to do was time things right so she and Ash would be alone at the house while her brother-well, while literally everyone-was away.

It took nearly a week of waiting, but finally, her moment came. Bonnie waited a few minutes after her brother left, wanting to make sure he was out of earshot before she lured Ash up to her room, telling him she had a new game she wanted to show him.

Not suspecting anything from the cute little blonde girl, Ash happily let her take his hand and lead him up.

The machine looked like little normal than a platform with buttons on the side. While he wasn't sure what it was, Ash wasn't too suspicious of it, not thinking that Clemont would make anything dangerous.

And in theory it wasn't... but in practice, after Bonnie activated the machine with Ash on top, a bright flash and cloud of smoke enveloped him.

When it cleared, Ash stepped off in shock at the sight of Bonnie. It only took him a moment to realize that Bonnie had not grown, but he had in fact shrunk. Bonnie grinned ear to ear as she looked over Ash.

Her brother's machine had worked perfectly, reducing her crush down slightly smaller than her; putting him at eye level with her chest. She happily pulled him into a hug, cuddling him like a large doll before pushing her lips against his, kissing him more heatedly.

Ash was still remarkably confused about what all was happening; though was starting to catch on.

Much as this had indeed been against his will, he found himself blushing in embarrassment at the knowledge that he wasn't necessarily disliking what Bonnie was doing to him...

He began to kiss her back gently, figuring he didn't really have much of a choice but to go along with it anyway, so he might as well just enjoy the moment for now. Bonnie, feeling him kissing her back, only got more aggressive.

The blonde lolita pushed Ash down and dropped herself on top of him, loving the feeling of being the taller one for once. Bonnie smashed her lips back against Ash's, her kissing growing more intense as her tongue forced into Ash's mouth, exploring and dominating his mouth as her body started to grind gently against Ash's body.

He moaned into the kiss as he felt her soft body rubbing against him, his member-having already started to perk up from the situation-making itself known even more. Bonnie grinned against the kiss as she felt Ash's tent poking between her legs. She ground her crotch against it as she held the kiss, wanting to tease Ash as much as possible before they proceeded.

Even when putting together her devious little plan to shrink Ash down for this, she had not considered herself a very dominant person, being just as surprised by it as Ash was; and evidently enjoying it equally as well.

She could only maintain said teasing for so long though, as it was equally teasing for her own body as his.

The moment she heard Ash actually whimper with need was the ending of it. She couldn't possibly resist that, not in the lustful fervor she'd already been worked up into.

Ash's blush deepened as he watched Bonnie sit up and start to strip herself down to continue their fun, letting him see her full body as she tossed her clothing to side.

She grinned down at Ash before setting to undressing him now as well. If he had tried to struggle, Bonnie was pretty sure she could cope with it do to the shrinking; but thankfully there was no need to.

Ash simply allowed Bonnie to undress him, evidently having gotten just as eager as she was by this point. Her teasing had been more effective than she had expected it to be it seems.

It was Bonnie's turn to blush when she freed Ash's member from his pants and underwear, and it sprung up immediately, smacking her gently and sending some of the precum it had let out from her teasing onto her.

She had been able to feel his stiffness against her before, but seeing and feeling it was another matter altogether. She couldn't help but stare for a few moments, having never actually seen a real one in person before.

Even shrunk down, he looked pretty big to Bonnie, and she couldn't even imagine what it would look like if he were still full sized.

No doubt large enough to break her tiny body in half. Even at this size he would need to be heavily lubricated for her. Ash squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with her staring as his needy stiffness, and thankfully the movement had snapped Bonnie out of it.

She licked her lips, figuring it was now or never. She moved her head down, starting to lick and spit along Ash's hardened cock, rubbing it against his skin with her soft hands and shuddering at how he felt against her.

She was surprised at how sensitive the sturdy appendage proved to be; even the gentle touched from her hands stroking along his cock to spread her lubrication seemed to bring out moans. She couldn't help but feel a sense of thrill inside her at making Ash make such sounds, her naked slit quivering at the thought of how much more she was about to make him feel.

At her pace, it didn't take her very long to get him lubed up sufficiently for Bonnie's liking.

Once he was ready, she pulled herself up back into his lip, lining his tip up to her entrance. Ash struggled not to immediately thrust up into her, letting Bonnie do this at her pace.

Bonnie grinned sultrily as she looked Ash in the eyes while lowering her hips; wanting him to see the look on her face as his member penetrated her eager pussy and vice versa. Both let out moans, though Bonnie was quite easily the louder of the two on account of her inexperience. Her hands held onto Ash's body for balance and for her to brace herself.

While this would be her first time, she had already taken the liberty of.. ahem, 'breaking herself in,' during the preparations for her plan. She hadn't wanted the pain and discomfort from it to ruin the experience for either of them.

So there was no blockage in the way as Bonnie took more of Ash's member into her tight, wet pussy. Their pace was still slow though, her body needing time to get used to the intense pleasure, not used to this level.

Every little bit she took Ash deeper seemed to be a new wave of sensation through her sensitive body, radiating from her sex throughout her body.

Ash was in a similar state, his body more even more sensitive than it would normally be from the shrinking process and from Bonnie's teasing.

In spite of this though, it still seemed like Bonnie was going to be the first over the edge, the short blonde's body tensing around Ash's cock as she rode it, hips gradually picking up the pace more and more, going from simply working her way down its length to bouncing on it roughly.

Both of them moaned out hard. Had they not been alone, they would likely be heard by anyone and everyone in or near the house.

Bonnie's grip on Ash, both her hands on his body and her lower lips around his shaft, got tighter as she got closer, legs shaking gently as she felt the snowball effect of the pleasure growing and hurtling towards her climax.

Bonnie threw back her head as she came, letting out two powerful cries of pleasure; the first when she came, the second coming a moment later when Ash followed her over the edge, his member erupting inside of her. Bonnie collapsed on top of Ash, laying on his body as they both caught their breath and relaxed in the afterglow of their release.

Despite having had the more intense experience, Bonnie was still the first one to recover. As her thinking returned to normal, more wicket ideas began to creep in.

With a naughty grin, Bonnie told Ash that, since she had had her fun, she would turn him back to normal now. He thanked her, still not quite back from his orgasm enough to think through it more.

He got up and moved back to the machine, Bonnie going to its bottoms. There was another bright flash, smoke surrounding Ash as his size was once again altered. He had not, however, been returned to his normal form.

When the smoke cleared and Ash could see the world around him, he found that he had, in fact, been made even smaller than before. Bonnie grinned down at Ash, who had now been reduced down to the size of a toy, hardly five inches tall.

His jaw fell open in dumbfounded shock. He hoped for a moment that it would turn out to have been a mistake that Bonnie would fix immediately.

But if her expression didn't make it clear that it was intentional, her reaching down and plucking him from the machine certainly did.

She brought Ash up to her face, giving him and excited, overwhelmingly out or proportion kiss as her hands felt along his body.

Ash shuddered, feeling embarrassed and frustrated with himself as he felt her handling of him bring his member back up to stiffness again.

Seeing this, Bonnie gingerly began to rub her thumb against his tiny member, Ash's moans sounding like the adorable squeaks of a Dedenne to her.

She felt him beginning to lightly leak precum onto her thumb and lifted the doll she had made of Ash up more, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around his cock and sac, sucking both of them easily.

Ash had once heard a story about a man who had been in love with his Snorlax. She had evidently felt amazing to be with sexually because no matter what entrance he used, her body could easily take him balls deep.

True or not, Ash didn't know. But he now understood the point of the story as Bonnie gave him an giantess sized blowjob.

His eyes all but rolled back in his head as he was sucked, the pleasure momentarily outweighing his panic at being shrunken down so much. He came within moments of course, but that had evidently not been enough for Bonnie, who's finger moved up from the other side, beginning to poke and prod at his butt.

He whimpered, body shaking and twitching as her finger pushed inside of him from behind. It only took a few gently thrusts of her finger to force another climax out of Ash for Bonnie to enjoy the taste of.

Ash gasped for breath, extremely worn out from Bonnie's playing with him.

But his eyes widened as he quickly realized she wasn't quite done. There was a reason he had been brought down to such a small size, and it was not just because it looked cute.

As Bonnie laid back on her bed with her legs apart, he realized that she really was going to use him as a_ toy_; just not a doll...

* * *

**That's your lot! Let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you want to get writing requests of your own, get early access, chat with me on discord, or just support the writing, then consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**


End file.
